


Mall Crawl

by whizzkid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Shopping Malls, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzkid/pseuds/whizzkid
Summary: Karkat has to use the bathroom, but the ones in the theater are out of order and the only other one's are all the way across the mall.  It's up to Dave to get him there before he wets himself in public.Can Karkat make it, or will he end up having an accident despite all his best efforts to prevent it?





	Mall Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a Karkat doing the potty dance and leaking a little bit at a time in public? And Dave being all emotionally supportive as people start to point at an embarassed Karkat grabbing onto his privates?
> 
> Requested by Preeerplu 
> 
> Thank you so much!! This was really fun to write. I hope you like reading it! <3

"Okay I'll admit I had my doubts but that was actually not a shit movie."  You comment as you dunk your empty box of popcorn into the nearby trashcan.  "It's no 10 Things I Hate About You but it's not the worst garbage I've seen generic romcom protagonist what's her face in recently.  What'd you think?"  

Karkat tosses his empty soda cup into the trashcan.  "Believe me, I have a lot of opinions about that movie and none of them are wavering in your cowardly 'it's not the worst' middle ground fuckery.  But before I get to unpacking the shitload of analysis I have on this I'm gonna go piss." 

You point him in the direction of the bathroom and he rushes off towards it.  You're not surprised he needs to pee after all the pop he drank on top of his tendency to ignore his own needs for long periods of time.  

You walk over to the bathrooms so you can wait for him only to see him standing in front of the door.  He looks stiff and his hands are fidgeting at his sides, he's probably trying his best not to hold himself right now.  It's obvious he hasn't gone in yet.  

You clap a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and he jumps.  "You okay?"

"It's closed."  His voice is strained as he points to a sign on the bathroom door.  

"Oh, well...fuck.  That's some real bullshit right there, isn't it.  Why the fuck would you even close down a bathroom?  To watch people squirm?  Assholes.  Giant fucking perverts getting their rocks off to the people needing to take a leak or a good long shit.  Or maybe it's out of order, who knows."  

"Dave please shut the fuck up unless you have something important to say."  Karkat snaps at you.  "It takes too much concentration to not blow a fucking fuse at you every other second and right now I think I need to focus on my bladder more than I do you."  

He squeezes his legs together in a subtle attempt at holding it.  His hands, you note, are trembling.  Probably from the sheer effort of not being stuffed between his legs.  

You take one and squeeze it.  "I'm pretty sure there's more than one bathroom in this mall, shouldn't be too hard to find.  Unless you think you can wait til we get home?" 

He's already shaking his head no before the sentence is even completely out of your mouth.  "I don't think I can wait for very long.  This is embarrassing as fuck to admit, but I'd probably just ruin your seats."  

You want to tell him that would be okay, and that it's not a big deal for you if he did piss in your car and even left some permanent damage on the seat.  But that's not the part you should be focusing on right now.  

Karkat's gotta go pretty bad, and right now your only mission is to get him to the nearest bathroom before he pees himself.  

"Alright, let's go look around and see if we can find somewhere."  

You walk out of the theater in quick steps, practically hauling Karkat behind you by the hand.  It's probably hard trying to keep up with you while maintaining a firm hold of his bladder.  As soon as you're into the actual mall itself, you stop and try to recall anything you can about where the nearest bathroom is.

You remember there was a bathroom by the food court, but that was all the way across the mall...there's gotta be a closer one, right?  A mall can't have just two bathrooms, can it?  

Beside you, Karkat's fidgeting, bouncing up and down and pulling at the edge of his sweater to keep from grasping himself in such a public place.  His eyes are on his shoes.

"Do you keep standing around to torture me, Dave?  Is that your thing now, seeing how long you can make me wait before I spray a gallon of rage tinted piss all over myself and any passerby, ruining this tiny shopping center for myself and anyone involved for all eternity?"  

"Relax, you're not gonna wet yourself.  Not on my watch.  There was a bathroom by the food court, but that's pretty far from here.  Do you think you can make it there, or should we look for a closer one?"  

His hand almost seems to twitch in yours.  "If there does turn out to only be the one bathroom, I'd rather not waste any more of my time fucking around looking for something that's not there.  And the mall's not that big, anyway, I can hold it that long."  

He says that, but his expression and body language don't match his tone.  His legs are crossed and his face is flushed red with embarrassment and effort.  

"Alright, then let's get a move on, I guess."  

You walk with confidence in the direction of the food court, careful not to go too fast so Karkat can keep up easily.  You also keep a lookout in case you find other bathrooms on the way there.  So far, you hacan't had any luck with that.  You have, however, noticed that there's a lot more foot traffic in the area.  You guess that makes sense, given that it's Saturday afternoon.  

Fuck, could this get any worse?  Now you have to maneuver through all these people while trying to keep Karkat from doing something embarrassing in front of all these people.  

Honestly, you don't think it would be too bad even if Karkat had an accident, but you know he'd hate that and he'd be absolutely fucking mortified if he did that in public.  

"It's this way." You point through the crowd.  "Not too far, I think.  You good?" 

He nods and squeezes your hand.  "I'm good, can we just move?  I can hold it right now but I can't do it forever."  

Like either of you need reminding of that. Instead of saying anything like that, you just nod back and start pushing through all the people.  Apparently there's a mall-wide sale going on, complete with racks of the latest shitty clothes out in the middle of the walkway in front of all the different storefronts.  Now not only do you have to avoid all these fucking people, you also have these annoying fucks to maneuver around.  

This is bullshit, absolute fucking bullshit.

You just narrowly avoid a rack of clothes and squeeze your way between some guys.  You didn't take into account that Karkat's right behind you, though, and that squeezing between people probably isn't the greatest tactical decision you could have made in this situation.  

He stumbles out from between the people, his breath catching in his throat.  There's a look of genuine distress in his eyes.  

"I...fuck," he's whispering, his voice shaking a bit as he speaks close to your ear, "Dave, I think I pissed a little back there." 

Your gaze travels down to his crotch without thinking about it, but before you can see anything Karkat has his hand firmly pressed there.  

"We can walk faster if you need to."  

He shakes his head.  "No, actually I...need a second." 

Oh, shit.  "Are you still...?" 

Karkat whimpers a little, his face darkening with shame.  "Yeah."  

"Alright, that's okay.  Let me know when you're ready."  You try your best to block him from the crowd so he can at least have a little privacy.  

"Thanks."  Karkat takes a deep breath and starts hopping from foot to foot, massaging through his pants with one hand.  If anyone saw this it would be pretty obvious what the problem was.  He lets the breath out slowly and shivers before giving you a nod.  "Ready."  

"Alright."  You squeeze his hand again as a sign of reassurance.  Honestly, you still can't tell if there's a stain on his pants yet, but it would be nearly impossible for there to be nothing.  He's covering it up pretty well by having the hem of his sweater pulled down over it and held in place with his fist at his crotch.  "Stay behind me, I'll keep you covered." 

Karkat nods, looking down at the floor again.  "Thanks."  

"It's fine, I'll get you there.  Like I said, I'm not gonna let you piss your pants, not any more than you already have.  So just relax, okay?"  

He snorts.  "Yeah, like I'm gonna fucking relax and not piss myself immediately.  I'll stay as tense as possible, thanks."    

"That's probably a better option, now that you mention it.  Yeah, stay stiff just make sure you move fast, okay?" 

"That I can do."  He squeezes his legs together over his hand and quickens his pace so it's almost matching yours.

The crowds seem to be thinning out the closer to the food court you get.  Your guess is that once you get there the place is going to get even more congested than before, though.  Hopefully it won't be as big a deal and you can make it there without Karkat's pants getting too wrecked.

It almost seems weirder walking with him through an almost empty area.  Before even though it was uncomfortable and you had to push through people, at least it was harder to see the two of you in a crowd.  Now it's like Karkat's completely exposed.  You won't be able to help him out too much if he leaks here.  

"Has this part gotten wider?  I feel like this area's bigger than the last one."  

"Huh.  Yeah, you're right."  You nod.  Maybe that's why it's easier to walk around.  "We must be getting near the water feature." 

"Water....feature?"  His voice nearly squeaks it out.  

"Yeah."  You nod.  "Sorry, I forgot about it.  There's...a fountain in the middle of the mall.  It's an unavoidable section, no way around it.  Do you think you'll be...okay?" 

"I...don't know."  Karkat admits.  "I've already pissed myself over fucking nothing, so I'm not sure.  I really don't want to, though."  

You squeeze Karkat's hand again, this time apologetically.  "Sorry again for throwing your bladder through the wringer like this.  If there was a detour I'd take it."  

"I know I'll just...hold it."  

You get to the water feature, and unlike the area you just came from, this one is definitely more populated.  There are small groups of people all clustered around it.

The fountain is bubbly and gushing clear water up towards the ceiling in arcs that must be at least 10 feet tall, splashing noisily back down into the pool of water below.  

Karkat stops walking, causing you to be pulled back slightly because of the grip you have on his hand.  He tries to pull his hand out of your grasp, his breathing speeding up to the point he's practically hyperventilating.  

"Dave let go I need...my hand.  Please."  

You release his hand immediately.  It's not normal for Karkat to beg like this.  You turn around to watch him, concerned.  

Both of his hands are clamped over his crotch, his sweater pulled down and stuffed between his legs.  He's nearly doubled over and jumping from one foot to the other, the dictionary definition of desperate.  

"Dave, I don't know if I can-" 

His eyes widen, and that's when you see it.  There's a darkness spreading slowly from between his hands and sneaking down his thighs.  

"Mommy, that guy needs to potty train." You hear a little kid yell as they point across the fountain, drawing everyone's attention to him.

Your gaze moves up to his face.  He's blushing fiercely and biting his lower lip, his eyes filling up with tears.  It's obvious to you that he's trying his best not to cry.  Your heart feels like it's breaking just looking at him.

You need to move.  You can't let Karkat wet himself in front of all these people and not do anything about it.  The least you can do is get him to someplace private if he really can't hold it anymore.  You doubt he'll be able to make it to the bathroom, but like fuck that'll stop you from trying.

You grab onto Karkat's arm and run, hauling him as fast as you can away from the fountain and towards the food court.  

"Dave, stop I...."  his voice sounds like it's on the verge of breaking.  "I'm still...I can't..." 

"It's okay."  You cut him off.  "I know, but I'm not gonna stop.  I said I'd get you there and I will.  Promise."  

Finally, you find the food court.  It's absolutely crawling with people.  Every table is packed.  The air is full of the smell of fried food and people's voices.  

"Almost there.  Stay on this side, less people will see you."  You push him just slightly behind you and press close against him, trying your best to obscure whatever view the crowd might have.  Karkat nods and shrinks behind you.  

You can't help but glance down.  His pants are almost completely soaked, and the smell of piss emanating from him is strong.  Not surprising, considering the fact that he's still doing it.  You wonder if he's gonna be empty by the time you actually make it to the bathroom.  

You walk past several restaurants and the little crowds passing as a line gathered there.  Every time one of the pop machines fills a cup, Karkat flinched and tightens his grip.  Otherwise, you get through the food court without much incident.

"There it is!  Come on."  You usher Karkat forward as fast as you can to the bathroom.  

You push open the door to the men's room and drag Karkat inside.  Fuck, you can't believe it.  You made it in, you got Karkat to the bathroom just like you said you would.  Success.

Karkat slides down the wall, burying his face in his arms and beginning to sob.  

Actually...not a success.  

You crouch in front of Karkat.  He's still wetting himself, the stream audible in the empty bathroom as it starts to puddle under him.  You don't know what to say or if there's anything you can really do to help, so you just rub his shoulder in the most comforting way you can.  

You're surprised he had so much in him still.  You're even more surprised that, during the minute or so Karkat spends sitting on the floor and pissing himself, no one came in to use the bathroom.  That would've been the icing on the fucked cake, wouldn't it?  

Eventually, he does finish.  His face is still hidden in his arms, and the only sound in the bathroom now is his crying.  

"Hey,"  you mumble as comfortingly as possible, "you alright?"  

"I'm sorry."  He lifts his head, his eyes are red rimmed and his cheeks glistening with tear stains.  His voice sounds a little loud and thick from all the crying.  "I really tried to hold it and...I couldn't even make it to the stall."  

He's crying again now as he starts up again, barely able to gulp down any air despite how open his mouth is from all the wailing he's doing.  

"Hey, hey it's alright." You soothe, patting him gently on the arm. "You held out as long as you could, and yeah it sucks, but no one can fault you for not making it all the way. Come on, get up." 

You lift him out of the puddle, his hands feel a little clammy and damp in yours. You lead him to a stall and gesture for him to go and sit down. He does, but leaves the stall door open so he can watch you. 

You take out a couple paper towels and get them wet under the faucet before squirting some hand soap on them. 

"Here." You hand the wet paper towels to Karkat. "Take off your pants and clean yourself up as best you can. I'm gonna go buy you some sweats, be back in a sec." 

You leave before Karkat can even think about telling you no. It's a pretty short distance from the food court to the nearest clothing store, and you're in and out of there in under five minutes. 

You get back to the bathroom. The door to the stall you left Karkat in is closed. You can see his feet under the door, though, so you know he's still there. You're pretty sure he's the only other person in here, still, too. 

You knock on the door. "Hey, I'm back. I got you some new pants and I'm gonna slide them under the door, okay? Put your stuff in the bag when you're done cleaning up and changing." 

You slide the bag under the door, and you can hear the plastic rustling as he takes it. "Thanks." 

"No prob." 

You wait outside the stall for him, watching the door and occasionally sneaking glances over to the puddle as you listen to Karkat move around in the tiny space he has. Eventually you hear the plastic bag rustling again, and the toilet flushes. 

Karkat steps out of the stall, staring sheepishly at the floor and his facs still a shade pinker than normal. He's holding the bag with his clothes close to his chest. 

"I can't believe you managed to find pants that said juicy on the ass." He says, his lip upturning slightly. 

You shrug. "I thought they were a pretty good find. So, back to the car, then?" 

"Yeah." Karkat nods. "I want to get this shit in the wash as soon as possible. If you want we can get something at a drive through on the way back. My treat." 

"Cool, sounds good." You hold open the bathroom door for him. "Now I just gotta figure out if I want McDonald's or Arby's." 

Karkat raises an eyebrow. "What the fuck kind of choices are those?" 

"The best ones?" You reply, snaking your arm around his waist. 

He leans in close to you, his head against your shoulder as you walk towards the mall exit and out to the parking lot.

"Say, you never told me what you thought of the movie, anyway."

"The movie?" Karkat repeats, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "I thought it was good." 

"Worth pissing yourself over?" 

"Fuck no." Karkat shakes his head. "And as far as I'm concerned, I'm never stepping foot in that mall or the fucking theater ever again." 

"You know what? That's fair." 

You don't think you like this mall very much, either, anymore. Especially that fucking water fountain.

Fuck this place, you're never coming back here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a request in the comments or on my blog @st0ryb0ard on Tumblr <3


End file.
